El awesome de Oresama resfriado
by Junjou-Panic
Summary: -Ni siquiera una fiebre puede contra alguien tan awesome como yo- Gilbert demostrara que ni siquiera una gripe puede quitarle su awesomidad. PruCan. Fic inspirado en mi enfermedad uwu


_**El awesome de Ore-sama resfriado.**_

Si, otra vez yo con otro Prucan, no se, amo esta pareja en su totalidad. Esta vez me inspire con mi propia enfermedad, shi shi, traigo gripe -w- y anoche discutiendo con mi hermano macarron se me escapo la frase de "Ni siquiera esta maldita gripe puede contra la awesome de mi" hahah y se me vino a la mente todo el fic. Esta algo raro y mas porque lo escribo bajo el efecto de medicamentos hahaha. Espero les guste.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, pero es igual de awesome que yo.

**Pareja:** PruCan (PrussiaxCanada)

**Advertencia:** Un gilbo no tan awesome y un muy bondadoso Mattie.

* * *

-Ni siquiera una gripe puede contra el awesome de ore-sama- grito el peliplata poniendose de pie bruscamente, pero al instante perdio el equilibrio y cayo a la cama de espaldas.

-Yo creo que ella te esta ganando bruder- se burlo el aleman mientras peinaba su cabello. -Sera mejor que te quedes en casa, le avisare a los profesores que estas enfermo-

-P-pero, tu no entiendes West, hoy tenemos un partido de baloncesto muy importante y seguro perderan sin mi awesomidad- el rubio suspiro mirando severamente a su hermano.

-Si no te quedas en casa contare tu pequeño secreto- Gilbo palidecio y salto a la cama, cubriendose con la manta y dandole la espalda al rubio.

-Ya vete Westm tenerte aqui hace que mi dolor de cabeza se vuelva insoportable- el menor de los alemanes rio por lo bajo y salio de la habitacion.

Gilbert suspiro y se puso de pie, mirandose por unos segundos al espejo. Su cabello desordenado, sus ojos adornados por notables ojeras, su rostro mas palido de lo normal y la punta de su nariz ligeramente roja a causa de frotarla tanto con pañuelos.

-Esto no es nada awesome- suspiro abatido, recostandose con cuidado en la cama. Esperando no volver a sentir esos malditos mareos. -La gripe no puede vencerme, no a mi- susurro, cubriendo su rostro con una de sus manos, antes de verse presa de un profundo cansancio y caer en lo brazos de morfeo.

Desperto despues de unas horas a causa de un fuerte ataque de tos que le impidio respirar por unos segundos. Lo mismo habia pasado toda la noche y eso comenzaba a fastidiarle. Miro el reloj, eran las 12:05. Todavia faltaban unas horas para que su bruder llegara a la casa. Bajo a la cocina, no tenia el hambre habitual de siempre pero necesitaba algo con que distraerse. El refrigerador estaba lleno de cerveza y sus ojos brillaron al instante. Tomo una de las cervezas con rapidez y la destapo, sabia que esa era la medicina perfecta para su malestar. Pero al momento en el que el liquido helado se paseo por su garganta un escalofrio recorrio su espalda y un fuerte dolor de cabeza le hizo perder la vista por unos segundos. Dejo caer la cerveza al piso mientras se recargaba en el refrigerador, respirando con algo de dificultad. Era molesto el hecho de que una gripe le debilitara de tal manera. Camino con lentitud hacia la sala, donde se recosto en el sillon y prendio el televisor. Aunque no habia nada bueno en el y eso solo hacia que el dolor de cabeza aumentara. Hasta que el canal del clima lo adormecio con esa extraña cancioncita de relajacion y una vez mas cayo rendido a

ante los brazos de morfeo.

Su telefono inicio a sonar, despertandolo de su profundo sueño. Lo tomo con pesadez, sintiendose aun mareado.

-Diga...- contesto algo molesto, por aquella persona que perturbo su sueño.

-Bruder... ¿te sientes mejor?- pregunto el aleman. Gilbert sonrio de una manera un tanto superficial.

-¿Con quien crees que estas hablando West? Claro que si, ya sea gripe o catarro ninguno puede contra el awesome de ore-sama- el otro suspiro con alivio.

-No te esfuerzes demasiad Gilbert, descanza... Esta tarde no ire a casa, quede con Feliciano y Kiku, pero le pedi a unos amigos tuyos que te llevaran los deberes. No deben tardar en llegar- el prusiano rio aunque su risa se vio sofocada por un ataque de tos.

-No te preocupes por mi West, diviertete con tus amigos- diciendo esto colgo. Envolviendose en una manta azul, la temperatura parecia haber bajado en la casa. -Maldita sea, yo que queria que West me consintiera- suspiro mientras se ponia de pie y se dirigia una vez mas a la cocina, pero en ese momento el timbre le hizo distraerse por completo. Aun cubierto con la manta camino hasta la entrada, lo mas probable era que los molestos de Francis y Antonio se encargaran de traerle los deberes. En cualquier otro momento se alegraria de su visita pero en esos momentos sabia que solo le causarian mas dolor de cabeza. Abrio la puerta con lentitud pero sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al reconocer al chico que estaba frente a su casa.

-¿Matthew?- pregunto, aun sin poderse creer que ese chico estuviera ahi.

-Ah.. esto... Francis me pidio que te trajera los deberes- hablo con timidez el chico pero antes de que Gilbert pudiera responder volvio a sentir un mareo. Tomandose del marco de la puerta y cerrando los ojos fuertemente. -¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto con preocupacion Matthew acercandose al chico esperando poder ayudar en algo.

-Si... si- respondio Gilbert restandole importancia a la accion con un ligero movimiento de muñeca y caminando a la cocina. -¿Puedes dejar los libros sobre la mesa?- pregunto, Matthew asintio y camino tras el.

-¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?- volvio a preguntar el canadiense, pero la unica respuesta que tubo fue el ruido sordo de un vaso rompiendose en el piso y despues otro aun mas fuerte. Corrio a la cocina para encontrarse con el prusiano recostado en el piso inconciente. -¿A-ahora que hago?- se cuestiono mientras miraba al chico, el peliplata tenia el rostro con un fuerte sonrojo y respiraba con dificultad, Matthew se arrodillo junto a el y coloco su mano en la frente del mayor -Esta ardiendo- dijo retirando la mano.

No tenia idea de que hacer en esos casos pero su padre siempre le decia que debia de ayudar a otros cuando necesitaran su ayuda. Con un poco de torpeza y dificultad logro colocar al mas grande en su espalda, el cual era muy pesado. Una vez que se aseguro que el otro no fuera a caerse inicio a subir las escaleras, para intentar llevarlo a su habitacion. El aliento calido del mayor chocaba en su cuello y eso hacia que su corazon latiera con rapidez. Francis sabia su secreto ¿porque le habia pedido ir a casa de esa persona? Precisamente esa persona. En muchas ocasiones odiaba a su hermano mayor. Entro a la primera habitacion que encontro y recosto al peliplata en la cama. La respiracion de ambos era agitada, la del prusiano por la fiebre y la de Matthew por el cansancio de subir 29 escalones cargando a alguien notablemente mas pesado que el. Despues de eso corrio hacia el baño y busco un paño para mojarlo, sabia que el agua fria ayudaria a que el otro le bajara la a la habitacion y se apresuro a colocar el paño mojado en la frente del Gilbert. Este se agito levemente al sentir lo helado pero al instante se tranquilizo. Tardo unos 15 minutos en que su temperatura bajara un poco y pudiera respirar con normalidad. El canadiense se quedo en silencio, observando al chico. Se veia tan diferente a como era en la escuela, tan tranquilo, tan vulnerable, tan... ¿irresistible? Saco esas ideas de su cabeza, quizas le hacia daño pasar tanto tiempo con el galo. Los ojos del mayor se abrieron lentamente, y se desviaron al canadiense. Su respiracion era entrecortada pero eso no pudo evitar que en su rostro se formara una sonrisa famfarrona.

-¿estas bien?- pregunto Matthew, aun preocupado por el ojicarmin.

-Eres lindo- dijo el otro mientras reia, las mejillas de Matthew se colorearon de un rojo brillante y desvio sus ojos azules de los del otro.

-Tienes fiebre, estas alucinando- dijo mientras quitaba el paño de la frente del mayor. Este volvio a reir.

-Es cierto, estoy alucinando, es imposible que el lindo hermanito de Francis este cuidandome- espeto, tomandose la cabeza algo adolorido.

-No te muevas, te diste un buen golpe al caer- los brazos de Matthew le hicieron recostarse nuevamente.

-Oye... si esto es una alucinacion... ¿no hay problema por que haga esto, cierto?- los ojos del canadiense lo contemplaron curiosos pero antes de decir palabra el ojiplata le robo un beso tierno, mientras sonreia para si, se separo y se recosto en la cama -Si, despues de todo es una alucinacion, Matthew nunca me hubiera dejado hacer eso- cerro los ojos y se cubrio con la manta -Bueno... despues de todo no es tan malo estar enfermo- dijo mientras reia y se sumia una vez mas en un profundo sueño. Dejando a un confuso canadiense totalmente sonrojado sin saber que hacer ni decir.

Al dia siguiente ya estaba curado por completo y con unos extraños animos hasta el cielo. Entro al salon donde estaban el galo y el español. Su risa era luminosa y sus ojos carmesi brillaban con peculiaridad.

-El awesome de mi sobrevivio a la gripe- dijo feliz -Por cierto ¿que sucedio con el partido de ayer?-

-Se cancelo, por falta de integrantes, aparte de ti Alfred y Yong Soo tambien faltaron, al parecer hay una epidemia de gripe en la escuela- dijo el español sonriendo levemente.

-Eso es porque no pueden salir a la cancha sin el awesome de mi- Gilbert rio euforicamente mientras su mirada se desviaba al rubio de gafas que acababa de entrar al salon. El chico estaba algo sonrojado y tosia continuamente.

-¿Que pasa Mattie?- pregunto el galo abrazando a su hermano -Ayer estabas perfectamente de salud ¿acaso besaste a algun enfermo y te contagio?- el canadiense se puso mas rojo de lo normal y se dio la vuelta.

-Voy a la enfermeria- dijo en un hilo de voz saliendo a prisa del salon. Gilbert y Antonio rieron ante el comentario de los hermanos, haciendo que Francis le lanzara una mirada acusadora al ojicarmin.

-Por cierto... ¿que hiciste ayer con mi hermano? Lo mande a tu casa para que te entregara los deberes y regreso todo aturdido- los ojos del peliplata se abrieron de par en par, sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Entonces... Matthew... estuvo ayer en mi casa- dijo con incredulidad mientras sus mejillas se tornaban tan rojas como los tomates de Antonio.

-Por tu rostro imagino que le hiciste algo pervertido- dijo el galo, Gilbert inicio a agitar los brazos en el aire, totalmente alterado.

-N-No, nada de eso, enserio, creeme- gritaba intentando que su sonrojo pasara desapercibido para sus amigos, pero despues se llevo las manos a los labios, pensativo. -Ese... fue mi primer beso- susurro, totalmente abatido.

* * *

hahahahaha lo de la cerveza me paso, pero con leche helada xD esq no puedo tomar leche tibia hahaha en fin, enserio no se como se me ocurrio todo esto, pero espero les haya gustado hahahaha.

_**Si dejan un review ayudaran a esta chiflada autora coreana a recuperar su salud *w***_


End file.
